Autonomous vehicle technology is continuously advancing. Eventually, many of the vehicles traveling on the roads will be partially or fully automated. While this automation will be beneficial in many ways, it removes an element of control associated with conventional, manually-driven vehicles. In particular, because autonomous vehicles will be primarily driven by computing devices executing software, the possibility of a “runaway” or erroneously-controlled vehicle becomes a potential problem. Issues such as software bugs, forced third-party control, and malfunctioning components may result in a vehicle moving around in an unwanted and/or unpredictable manner. While some current vehicles have remotely-controllable systems which may be used for stopping, these systems are integrated into the electronic control unit and can be overridden or otherwise overcome. Thus, there is a need for an independently controllable system for stopping a runaway vehicle.